O Pavao Branco
by Pipe
Summary: Afrodite conta uma historia para Amata antes de dormir.


DISCLAIMER: Afrodite e Máscara da Morte não pertencem a mim, mas a Amata sim!! E o nome Carlo também. Esta é uma fic fluffy, com um conto de fadas escrito por mim. Seja criativo, não plagie. Não sei se está de acordo com a nova regra ortográfica, porque eu sou velha e tem mais quatro anos pra me adaptar. Se você não gosta de yaoi, não gosta dos meus Golden Chibis e principalmente, se você me odeia, não seja estúpido (a), criatura burra e pare de se torturar. Dê um back ali em cima (ou clique no X) e vai procurar o que gosta de ler. Se perder seu tempo, não perca o meu. Eu vou te ignorar e continuar fazendo tudo do jeitinho que eu quero e gosto. Às fãs, meu carinho e abraço.

**O PAVÃO BRANCO**

Depois de um dia quente e cheio, Afrodite chamou a pequena Amata para tomar banho. A menina, sentada no chão do estúdio de Carlo, cercada de papéis e pincéis, só virou a cabeça com má vontade.

-Ah, _pappa_!

-_Tätt, tätt_, minha linda. Já passou o dia todo no meio dessa... **arte** toda e já está na hora do seu jantar. Amanhã você continua. O Mozão vai guardar, não vai, Mô?

-_Sí, é vero_. Eu mesmo vou terminar por hoje. Obedeça ao Mozinho, Amata. Se não, você vai dormir na mesa do jantar.

-Não vou não! – A menina se levantou, injuriada. – _Io_ _no sono_ mais um bebê, que dorme sentada! Já tenho cinco anos!!

-Pois bem, minha cara senhorita. – Afrodite se curvou numa reverência – Vamos então dar um bom banho em Vossa Excelência de cinco anos pra fazer desabrochar toda a sua beleza em plenitude, escondida embaixo de camadas de tinta e sujeira.

Enquanto limpava os pincéis e guardava as folhas de Amata, Máscara da Morte ria ainda do jeito com que a menina saiu pro banho. Apesar do gênio italiano forte, a filha tinha muita coisa do outro pai.

Depois do banho e jantar, momento família na sala. A TV ligada num desenho qualquer, que Amata via em curtos intervalos, mais interessada em contar seu dia aos papais.

Até que chegou a hora de dormir, Afrodite perguntou quem ela queria que a pusesse na cama naquele dia.

-O Mozinho. E quero que conte hoje a história do pavão branco.

-De novo, Amatinha?

-De novo!! Eu gosto.

-Affe. Mas vamos lá, ne? Tudo pra agradar ao freguês. – Afrodite abriu o livro, mas nem precisava mais ler a história. Já sabia quase toda ela de cor:

"Era uma vez um reino, com um Rei, uma Rainha e um Príncipe. Os reis já eram velhinhos, e o Príncipe nasceu muito depois. Sendo assim, era um principezinho muito vaidoso e mimado, sempre preocupado com a sua beleza, com as roupas que ia vestir, com as jóias que ia usar.

Os pais achavam muito natural fazer todos os seus gostos. O corredor que levava aos aposentos do príncipe era forrado de espelhos, para que ele pudesse se ver em todos os ângulos. Nada era mais importante para aquele príncipe do que ele mesmo.

Até que um dia, ele estava provando uma roupa nova, quando uma das servas que vinha lhe trazendo uma sopa de beterraba tropeçou numa dobra do tapete e jogou o prato no chão. Respingou na roupa nova, manchando. Apesar de não ter queimado o príncipe, o jovem fez um escândalo. Exigiu, aos berros, que a incompetente e petulante serva fosse presa e começou a fazer a cabeça do Rei para decapitá-la, para que servisse de exemplo aos outros empregados. Nem o fato da mãe da serva ter sido sua ama-de-leite e pedir piedade à sua filha chorando aos seus pés o amolecia.

Os outros servos começaram a rezar por um milagre e uma manhã o Príncipe sumiu do seu quarto. O Rei ficou desesperado, a Rainha doente e buscas começaram. Ninguém associou o sumiço do Príncipe à chegada de um novo pavão branco no jardim de aves raras do palácio.

Num primeiro momento o príncipe ficou revoltado. Olhou para a fada que o castigava e perguntou o porquê; já que era pra ser ave, porque um pavão albino, sem graça e sem cor? A fada só sorriu.

-Apenas aprenda. Depois eu volto.

-Volta quando? Aprender o quê? Volte aqui, fada insolente!! – E a fada sumiu, deixando o Príncipe-pavão perdido.

Nas primeiras horas, o pavão branco precisou aprender a fugir, porque o pavão dono do harém não gostou de ter um novo macho, mesmo que albino, e avançou pra cima dele às bicadas. Somente quando percebeu que o novo pavão não oferecia perigo à sua posição foi que o deixou em paz.

As fêmeas não ligavam pra ele por ser branco. E o Príncipe-pavão se isolou, se achando feio e sem graça. O tratador lhe dava ração, água e cuidava das suas penas brancas como de todos os outros, achando-o original e muito belo.

Após algumas semanas, as fêmeas esqueciam da sua presença e comentavam seus assuntos perto dele. E o Príncipe-pavão ouvia todas as suas queixas e fofocas. Como não tinha nada com que ocupar a cabeça, começou a prestar atenção. Começou também a se preocupar com aquelas coisas, a questionar-se se nada tinha solução. E num belo dia, abriu seu leque da cauda, numa total intenção de desafiar o pavão colorido.

Depois de uma boa briga, o Príncipe-pavão era o novo macho do harém. Passou a tratar as fêmeas e os filhotes com menos bicadas. E elas, encantadas com ele, viviam ao seu redor, contando as coisas e o mimando. Mas ele ainda se achava sem graça, por não ter cor.

Um dia a fada voltou.

-Você é o macho do harém, tem todas as fêmeas ao seu redor, os filhotes gostam de você, imitam você e você ainda não está contente?

-Estou. Como vida de pavão é uma boa vida.

-Então porque não abre a cauda?

-Pra quê? Não tenho ninguém pra desafiar... Sem cor, é apenas uma cauda.

-Já abriu pra ver? Ver de verdade?

-Como assim, ver de verdade?

-Só abre na beira do espelho d'água e veja.

E o Príncipe-pavão foi lá ver, só pra fada parar de pegar no seu pé. Num primeiro momento, ele nem se importou com nada. Era uma cauda branca, como as penas do seu corpo. Só isso. Mas as fêmeas suspiraram, os filhotes pararam o que estava fazendo, as pessoas vieram vê-lo e chamavam as outras pra ver também.

-Pra quê tudo isso? – perguntou o Príncipe pra fada. – É apenas um rabo branco...

-Você acha mesmo? Na verdade, apesar da falta de cor, ele reflete a sua luz. Você cresceu por dentro e brilha, pra todas essas pessoas.

-Você acha mesmo que eu cresci?

-Não se sente melhor do que antes?

-Acha que eu já estou preparado pra ser humano de novo?

-Sim.

-Mas o que vai acontecer com as minhas fêmeas e os meus filhotes? Vão ficar com um macho mal humorado e egoísta de novo?

-Viu como você melhorou? Não, vou colocar um pavão igual a você no lugar. Se você não se lembrar da lição que aprendeu nessas semanas, vou te transformar num urubu!! E você nunca mais vai voltar ao normal, entendeu?

O Príncipe acordou, rindo muito. Se tinha sido um sonho ou não, ele nunca soube de verdade, mas as sensações e a lição ele não tinha esquecido. Pediu ao Rei que esquecesse aquela história de decapitação e mandou soltar a serva. Deixou só algumas roupas mais chiques no seu guarda roupa, para ocasiões especiais e começou a se vestir com simplicidade.

Como agora já não se preocupava tanto com a própria aparência, tinha tempo de conversar com as pessoas. Ouvia seus problemas e procurava ajudar. Até que um dia ouviu no corredor:

-O nosso Príncipe mudou tanto, não?

-Sim. Antes ele era somente um pavão colorido. Agora ele é bonito por inteiro, brilha de dentro pra fora.

No jardim, o pavão branco abriu a cauda, como se concordasse com as servas."

-Depois o Príncipe cresceu, se casou, teve filhos mas não deixou que fossem meros monstrinhos vaidosos. Todos foram felizes para sempre e fim!

-Hum-hum. (Bocejo) _Buonna_ _notte_, Mozinho.

-_Buonna_ _notte, Amata mia_.

Afrodite saiu do quarto para ser abraçado por Carlo no corredor.

-Você estava escutando? Não sei como vocês não enjoam dessa coisa.

-A coisa é linda, vá. "E um dia, um certo pavão colorido descobriu a beleza de ser branco e puro..." Você não entende que crianças gostam de rotina? Ver os mesmos desenhos, ouvir as mesmas histórias... Segurança para o seu mundinho.

-Ahn... e hoje, você vai dar segurança para o MEU mundinho?

-_Ma che_!! Claro que _si_. Seguro você todinho, se vai te fazer feliz!! Quer que eu comece pegando onde?

Rindo, foram pro quarto, terminar a noite. (Ou começar, whatever...)

N/A: Well, eu descobri que eu não sei contar um conto de fadas com palavras de criança... Mesmo assim, ofereço este singelo presentinho à minha amada Silver Lady, minha noiva. My dear, mais um Mozão e Mozinho pra sua coleção. 15/01/2008.


End file.
